Harry Potter heir to the Throne
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When the Potters were attacked and killed, Harry appeared in the Fire Nation and was then found by the Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Mai. The Potters were benders that can control Fire, Water, Earth and Wind meaning Harry will have to learn not only magic but how to control the elements. Harry will also need to learn to be the next Fire Lord as he is the heir to the throne.


It was October 31, 1981 and in Godric's Hollow the Potters family was in hiding but even if they were in hiding that didn't stop them from having fun with their baby boy.

'' Harry come on you can do'' his father said trying to get his one year old son Harry make water move from the glass cup

'' James you Know he only one year old, Harry will be able to Fire, Water, Earth and Wind bend when he older'' James's wife said to him

'' But Lily I just wanted Harry too show you what he did a while ago'' James said to Lily

While James and Lily was talking and arguing, Harry moves his arms and made the water splash his parents. James and Lily was stock then when they snap out it, they turn to Harry only to see him clapping his hands.

'' YES I knew you could do it, take that Lily Marie Potter ne Evan'' James said holding Harry in his arms

'' Hmm watch it James Charles Potter but I was wrong, and that was also very bad Harry James Potter'' Lily said to James then playfully scold her son but both James and Lily began to laugh

James and lily stop laughing when they heard something, so James gave Harry to Lily and went to the window without his wand. James look through the window and his eyes widened.

'' LILY RUN IT HIM, TAKE HARRY AND GET OUT OF HERE'' James yelled to Lily who ran upstairs

When Lily got upstairs, she saw James fell to the floor and she ran toward the nursery. When she and Harry were in the room, Lily slams the door and put Harry in the crib with an envelope with letters and papers within it in little Harry's hands.

'' Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong'' Lily whisper to her little boy before the door was blow up and Lily turn to see a hooded man

'' Step aside you foolish girl'' the man said to Lily who was protected Harry

"Not Harry, pleases no, take me, kill me instead —"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..."

Little Harry watch as the man murder his mother then tried to kill him but the man didn't know was Lily place magic on the envelope before giving it to Harry. So when the man tried to kill Harry, his spell backfired and hit him but also sends Harry to a different place.

* * *

In the Fire Nation the Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Mai was walking through their kingdom to tried and cheer them up because they can't have children. They were near the garden when they heard a cry, so they ran toward it and when they reach the source they found the baby Harry. When Mai pick Harry up and the envelope fell to the ground, Zuko noticed and pick the envelope up and read the first letter with Mai

_To Whom It May Concern_

_Our names are James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter ne Evans the birth parents of Harry James Potter the one year old boy you've found. If you have Harry and reading this it mean we've be killed, so please raise him as your own and love him as your own. First you need to know we are or rather were and who Harry will grow up to be. We are wizards and witches but also benders, not like the ones who can only use one but all the elements; water, earth, fire, and air. So please help him learn and uses his gifts, you don't have to worry about his magic because when he turn eleven he will get a letter from a named Hogwarts to help him learn._

_But if you worry about his magic there are people in England that are my and James friends. There is Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin ne Tonks, their son Teddy Remus Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, Mary Artemis Black ne Macdonald and their son Orion Sirius Black. Sirius and Mary are also Harry's godparents, so we would like them to be involved in Harry's life. There are more people who can help and they are Lucinda Meer Pettigrew ne Talklots, her son Anthony Peter Pettigrew, Frank Reguna Longbottom, Alice Mist Longbottom ne Meadows and their son Neville Frank Longbottom. If you go to England and get them, you need this letter to prove Sirius Orion Black is innocents he did not kill us or betrayed us Peter Pettigrew did._

_We changed secret keepers from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew; Peter was a rat and always will be one. Peter Pettigrew may try to blame Sirius and may kill muggles and cut his own finger off to do it. Take this letter to a woman named Amelia Bones, she will help you. Oh there are two people we do NOT want Harry to trust. Here is the list of people we don't want Harry to trust._

_Dumbledore_

_Molly Weasley_

_Sincerely_

_James and Lily Potter_

_PS. The rest of the letters are for our friends, Amelia and Harry, the papers on the very back of the envelope are our wills for Harry._

When Zuko and Mai got done with reading the letter, they put the letter back inside the envelope. They then look at the sleeping Harry and then began walk to their palace. While they were walking they were planning to get this people in the letter, Zuko and Mai then smiled at each other.

'' Finally got a child, and we will keep his name'' Mai said

'' Yes Mai, hmm Prince Harry Potter heir to the throne'' Zuko said then whisper to himself

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**


End file.
